Skills
Skills (aka "main skill") and Special Skills (aka "SP Skill") are two active Skills that a Tsum has, as opposed to Abilities (aka "passive skills"). In a game, only the Leader Tsum's Skills are be used. They become available after a certain number of Leader Tsums is collected ("trigger number") and then the player can activate them. (Abilities, on the other hand, are active for all the Tsums on the team. They activate on their own according to the rules for each Tsum on the team.) Levels The main Skill is always unlocked at level 1 from the start. The Special has to be unlocked in order to be available in the game. Orb box Tsums, Coin box Tsums, and Special event Tsums have 6 levels available for their Skills and Specials. For Battle Tsums (the ones you can receive as prizes in Battles) the maximum level of the Skill and Special is only 5. Leveling up a Tsum's Skill or Special costs Coins}}; it may also cost Yellow ISO-8}}, White ISO-8}}, or Violet ISO-8}}, and Red}} / Green}} / Blue}} ISO-8 depending on the Tsum's Attribute ( / / }} respectively). The exact cost varies between Tsums. Trigger Count A very important aspect of the game is how many Tsums it takes to activate a Skill or Special. This is called the trigger count, or activation number. These vary between Tsums, and can sometimes be reduced by leveling up a Skill. You can compare the trigger counts for different Tsums using the sortable table in the stats article. Usually, a Tsum has a stable trigger count on the same Skill level. However, some Tsums such as Venom and Captain America (Sam Wilson) have trigger counts that increase throughout the game. Effect There are different kinds of effects Skills can cause. Most of them just burst some Tsums on the field, but there are other types of Tsums as well. AoE Area of Effect Skills, or AoE Skills for short, are a type of Skills (or Specials) that remove Tsums in a particular area. The amount of Tsums removed is called a Burst. These kinds of Skills also damage bosses in Battle, and remove or damage special items spawned by the bosses, such as 's Flames or 's Grenades. Spawning Some Skills spawn useful items, such as Bombs or Large Tsums. Bomb Spawners * ; * ; * ; * ; and others. Some Bombs spawned by Skills have an effect unique only to this particular Tsum. Large Tsum Spawners * ; * ; * ; * ; and others. Tapping Some Tsums' Skills allow you to tap the screen for some seconds to remove Tsums. They are: * (special) * (skill) * (skill) This kind of Skills is very useful for making a large Combo count. Others Some Tsums have special powers attached to their Skills. For example, * 's Special allows you to connect Mockingbird Tsums with another type of Tsums for a brief period; * 's Skill drags one type of Tsums to the center; * 's Skill creates Ultron Sentry Tsums on the field to connect with Ultron Tsums; and others. Countering Skills There are Tsums whose Skills and Specials specifically counter the attacks of particular bosses in Battles. They are: Disabled Skills Some bosses in Battles can delay Skills (by reducing their charge), or even disable them. The player will be unable to use them while they are disabled, but the charge won't drop to zero after they are enabled again. See also Abilities Category:Skills